1. Introduction
The present invention relates to a construction of door for a steam peeler of the type comprising a pressurised steam vessel rotatably mounted on trunnions in a framework.
2. Field of the Invention
Such steam peelers are used for the peeling of vegetables, fruit and other products.
In such steam peeling apparatus it is essential to provide a sufficiently rigid door for the container which can be readily opened and closed. The doors for such pressurised containers are preferably inwardly opening. That is to say, such doors have a dimension larger than the opening that they are closing and are normally placed so as to open inwards into the container. In this way, in use, the pressure generated within the container causes the door to press all the more tightly on its seating thus improving it's sealing characteristics. Such doors are hereinafter referred to as interior doors.
Most constructions of steam peeler have interior doors which have some part of the opening or guiding mechanisms for the door within the container or steaming vessel as it is more usually called. The result of this is that there is a reduction firstly in the available capacity of the steaming vessel and secondly, consequent on the fact that part of the opening or the guidance mechanism for the door is within the steaming vessel there is wear and tear on the mechanism due to abrasion by the product. Additionally, there is a partial obstruction of the opening by the mechanism which reduces the effectiveness of the filling and emptying operations.